Regrets
by Deanna Wilson
Summary: After 7x15,Bombshells.
1. Chapter 1

Regrets

Post 7x15,bombshells.

Disclaimer: House MD is owned by David Shore and Fox. I don't own it.

Okay so guys this is my first fanfic. So please forgive me if the characters are too ooc sometimes.

After Cuddy left, House glanced at the pills in his hands. It was just so easy to take them, to allow him to not feel any kind of pain. He had expected all along his relationship with Cuddy that sooner or later Cuddy would come to her senses and leave him for good. Almost a year back, right after the crane collapse she had just swooped in on time and saved him from taking the pills, from himself and what happened today was sheer irony. He wished she would come back and save him again like she had done end number of times. He remembered the magical words that she said to him _, 'I love you'._ But he suddenly remembered what she said after that, _'I wish I didn't',_

All of a sudden it was crystal clear to him. Cuddy would never accept who he was no matter what he did even if she once told him that she _didn't_ want him to _**change.**_ Because if she didn't want him to change, she wouldn't leave him for taking vicodin,for trying to escape pain ,for just being himself. He realized that all along their relationship, Cuddy made him feel that he wasn't worthy of her. That he was inferior to her and she herself was superior in their relationship. Because she got to call the shots, she got to make decisions in their relationship. She never thought twice before punishing him at times when it was not even his fault. He was hurt when he almost got himself infected with small pox and could have well, died. But all she could think was about the lie he told her that too for professional reasons. She didn't even care on being happy about the fact that he didn't get infected by anything. It was like she was doing some kind of a favour on him by being with him. When both of them were supposed to be equals in their relationship. She expected him to fail all along. Because he did want to break up on the night of her award programme and he would have if it weren't for her. He knew what he was doing that night because no one could handle being drunk as well as he could. But Cuddy didn't allow him to breakup with her because she could not stand the thought of him breaking up with her. Today, he wanted to be with her so badly but he just could not because all he could think was that whoever or whatever he loved was always mercilessly taken away from him. He loved her with all his heart and she could die, this thought made him shudder. But still ,he brought himself to be with her even if it meant losing his difficultly earned soberity . Cudn't she see how difficult it was for him to be sober in spite of the constantly present pain gnawing at him. Why did Cuddy think that he didn't know the value of his soberity when HE had worked so hard to obtain and maintain it? He admits that he should have been there for her. But he is and has always been emotionally week. He often wondered if Cuddy had been the better person why wasn't she there for him when he was at Mayfield or when he strived to be better for her. What she did instead was jump into Lucas's arms and divulge his most private and vulnerable moment to him. He was quite sure that Cuddy expected him to be miserable, to go back on drugs. But he glanced back at the pills and decided that even if he loved Cuddy with all his heart and her soul He was **not** going to give her the satisfaction of watching himself destruct. He was **not** going to let her be satisfied and relieved about leaving him. No. He was going to be clean. This time not for Cuddy,not for anyone but for himself because he was done satisfying people. He would be himself and try to be clean to maintain his sanity. He didn't care anymore of what Cuddy thought about him. He loved her so if she wanted to forgive him he was okay with it if not then be it. He knew for a fact that he wasn't about to do something just to get back into Cuddy's good books.

As Cuddy said the only person he cared about is himself, so be it. He would be clean and healthy for himself; he was done self loathing he had moved on to self loving. Because unless he valued himself more, no one would. Sighing he flushed the pills into the toilet.

He knew it wouldn't be easy but it was well worth a try.

 **So how was it? Do you want me to continue? Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHP 2**

 **Disclaimer : House MD belongs to Fox and David Shore. I don't own it.**

 **Cuddy's POV**

She knocked the door of her house waiting for her sister, Julia to open up. As soon as she did, Cuddy headed straight to her bedroom, all things could wait.

She was utterly exhausted with the events of the day. Just for some time she wanted to escape all her problems and spend some time alone. Luckily, her sister was sensible enough to not come behind her. As soon as she lay on her bed, all she could think of was how life could change in an instant.

Till yesterday, she had her own version of domestic bliss. A boyfriend, a future with someone to look forward to. But today it was all taken away from her. Why did House have to be so damn selfish? Why couldn't House for once in his life allow himself to feel any kind of pain. Over the years she had forgiven him for many things. Be it insulting and humiliating her many times in front of her staff or the razor sharp personal attacks he inflicted on her.

But what he did today was unacceptable. She understood that he was scared about the prospect of losing people but he could have easily opened up to her, couldn't he? At least she would have known he cared about her. But no all he did was go back on the damn pills. She knew it was difficult to think of the possible death of someone you love. She knew it all too well because she had seen him do the same for so many years. Even though it took a long time for her to accept that she loved House, but deep down she knew it all along. She had seen him close to death so many times that she had lost count. If she could watch him almost die and stand by him through all problems then why couldn't he do it for her? Then what was the point of a relationship if House wouldn't be there for her?

Only she knew how terrified she was laying in her hospital bed. She was so scared, so scared of leaving her daughter behind making her an orphan again, of leaving her hospital behind, leaving House behind, leaving everything she everything she ever loved or worked hard for behind. The only person she could share all these things were House and he wasn't there for her because he was busy getting high.

If she was not a mother, she may even have had considered forgiving House. But the key word here was if. When she had adopted Rachel, she lost the right to be selfish. She had to put Rachel's needs above hers. Even if House loved her, the only reason he tolerated Rachel was because she was a compulsion, not his choice and she couldn't imagine how or if House would even care about Rachel if she wasn't around. She wanted a guy who would not only love her but be her daughter's father too, eventually. She knew for a fact that no matter how House changed, he would never be that kind of a man for her. He actually put Rachel at couldn't think about anyone else but him. But it was indeed very difficult to break things with him. How he had been happy on seeing her and opening the door. She felt her heart break at his words '' _I can do better''_

If only he could, but she knew better. It was very difficult to maintain her composure in front of him because he was practically begging, her to not leave him. His words and his painful expression were going to haunt her for life. But she couldn't break down, not in front of him so she just turned around and left as soon as she could. She didn't know if she would ever get over him but she hoped she would. Exasperated with her day she tried to sleep hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

3 days had passed since her cancer scare, finally it was time for her to return back to work . She was both happy and scared. Happy because she could return back to her baby, her hospital but scared because she had no idea how to deal with House. She hadn't heard anything about him in the past three days. She tried to keep House out of head and entered the hospital. She bumped into Wilson in the hospital lobby. The brown eyed oncologist gently smiled at her and asked, '' How are you doing Cuddy?'' She returned his smile and answered '' I am fine physically. Emotionally I don't know, I am guessing you heard about our breakup right?'' '' Yes I did Cuddy, He's heartbroken about the whole thing and for the past three days he has just been burying himself into work so he doesn't have to think about it, honestly I have got no idea how he's going to cope with it'' ,he answered. '' He is back on Vicodin isn't he?'' Wilson simply shrugged, he had no idea what to tell Cuddy, House had made him promise that he wouldn't go advocating for him in front of Cuddy. Meanwhile Cuddy's eyes fell on House as he limped into the hospital. It seemed he didn't notice her or Wilson. He seemed tired and his limp seemed to be more pronounced too. Everything was fine until she saw him swallow pills from an amber coloured bottle which she knew all too well. She was sad, shocked, hurt and angry all at the same time. Angrily she looked over at the still contemplating oncologist and said, '' I got my answer, Wilson. You don't need to say anything''. Then she angrily walked over to her office leaving a very much confused Wilson behind.

 **Okay I know that I am evil and you've got questions about the amber vial. Don't worry your questions will be answered soon. Please Read and Review. I am sorry if I made any mistakes so please be kind in your reviews since its my first fanfic.**

 **P.S Thank You OldSFan, CaskettAddict1993, CacauHousemaniaca, VictoriaCP2,wwareham1, Guest ,Abby and all of you who have taken your time and read my fic**


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3

 **Disclaimer: House MD belongs to David Shore and Fox, I don't own it.**

 **Firstly I am really sorry I didn't update this fic in a while had my weekly exams going on. So let's carry on with the fic.**

 **3 days before Cuddy's return to work, House's POV.**

He was thankful though that he had flushed the pills before he changed his mind because he was quite sure he would change his mind in no time if he had the pills even for a little while longer. Luckily he didn't have any more stash at his apartment.

Thinking about pills almost inevitably made him think about Mayfield, him puking his guts out and his endless cry for help which most of the times went unanswered. That alone made him shudders and gave him the reason to stay clean for the rest of his life. He just contemplated doing something to distract him from his thoughts. The piano seemed like a good option now. He sat down on the piano and began to strike a few notes. But he just didn't feel like playing anything.

He tried to get up from the piano but no matter what his leg wouldn't comply. He tried to open the lid of the ibuprofen but it just wouldn't open. Frustrated he just threw the ibuprofen bottle down on the floor with all his force. The bottle did open up but the lid broke as soon as it hit the ground. He picked 2 pills from the floor and dry swallowed it. Waiting for the pain to recede, he thought a hot bath would be good for his leg. After he was done soaking, he got a call from his team that their patient was crashing. He needed to get to the hospital in some time.

After he was done talking to the team, House realised that he didn't have anymore Ibuprofen left since the pills lay scattered on the ground and he definitely was not in the mood to collect his pills from the pharmacy and also he didn't have the time. He then remembered that the empty Vicodin bottle still lay there on the floor of his bathroom. He could store the scattered pills in that bottle. Yes, that was that exactly what he would do. He picked the pills from the floor filled them up in the Vicodin bottle. He then grabbed his keys, jacket, pills and cane and limped out. He started his bike and drove towards the hospital.

When he entered his office, the team was already having a heated discussion about the possible diagnosis. Chase was arguing that it could be an infection. Foreman thought it was Sarcoidoses whereas Masters felt it was an autoimmune disease. Taub just seemed annoyed to be working late. They barely acknowledged his arrival. He cleared his throat and stated, "Aw'', he said clutching his heart. " The children started without waiting for Daddy''.

This earned him a set of annoyed glares from the team. " You should be happy that we're working to find the diagnosis, because the sooner we find the diagnosis, the sooner you get to go be with Cuddy'', said Chase.

For the first time in his life House was at a loss of words. He felt nothing but hurt. Because if he could, he would be with Cuddy at this time. How he would do anything to be with her. He quickly composed himself.

'' Nope, pretty boy, I have nowhere to be. Seems like the dominatrix couldn't handle my hot bod."

The team looked at each other for a while.

It was Taub who first spoke up. "Does this mean you and Cuddy…"

"Yep"

''Are you okay"

"Of course, I am my usual happy self.''

The team except Masters took this as a cue to carry on the differential. Masters kept staring at House with sad eyes. "What, are you gonna hug me now? Because if you are, then save it for the patient." He stated heatedly.

He ordered the team to run a set of tests. Once they left, he limped towards the balcony. He was so engrossed in his deep thoughts that he didn't realise Wilson standing next to him.

"Cuddy called. She told me what happened."

House turned around to see his friend with the 'Oh I'm so sorry for your' loss expression.

"Don't you have any bald kids to go and play mother to?''

"Oh House stop it. You need to tell me how you feel about the breakup. You need to get it off your chest."

"Seriously? You want me to get it off my chest, What do you want me to tell you that I feel like some useless piece of crap who has got the most miserable life anyone could have got or that my Girlfriend left me over one damn pill. One pill was all it took her to dump me. The first sign of trouble and she went running for the hills. Also I am so screwed up that I am trying to stay clean even when I have got not even a single reason to do so."

Now, that caught Wilson's attention.

'' But Cuddy said that.."

"Yes, I did relapse but it was just one pill. I didn't take any after that."

"That's great House! You should go tell Cuddy, maybe she will reconsider breaking up with you."

"No Wilson. Stop. Don't go there. After Cuddy left, I sat there on my bathroom floor doing what I did best. That is running a differential diagnosis but this time it was about our relationship and then I figured out that if I didn't value myself or my sobriety, no one would."

"So what are you planning on doing?''

" I don't know myself. But I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

" Its just that if you've ever thought of me as a friend then you have to promise me that you are not gonna go running to Cuddy and advocate for me. Because anyways I don't think I owe her any kind of an explanation and I don't want her to think that I am doing it to get back with her. This time she has to realise for herself if she wants me or not. This time she has to accept the fact that my drug addiction is part of the deal and I am not about to go fall on my knees for her to take me back. And if she is willing to accept me, this time without any intervention, then I will get back with her. But until then I am just gonna wait."

Wilson was very proud of his friend. He replied" Yes House, if that's what you want I will not tell Cuddy that you are sober willingly until and unless she asks."

"Oh my God Wilson are you gonna hug or kiss me? Sorry to disappoint you but I only like women", and they fell back into their old playful banter.

Present Day:

Finally they had solved the case. It was a tough case of Lou Gehrig's disease. He hadn't been home in 3 days. Exhaustedly he turned to leave. As the elevator doors opened, he remembered that today was the day Cuddy was going to return to work. He was thankful that he didn't have to face her. He could just go home and sleep it off and this time he had legit reason to leave. He didn't have to think about Cuddy until Tomorrow. Thinking about her somehow made his leg hurt more. He opened the ibuprofen bottle he had brought from her and popped a pill. That reminded him to get a prescription from the pharmacy. He turned around and limped towards the pharmacy. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Cuddy enter or barge angrily into her office.

 **Okay so If you've see the season 6 episode '' The Choice'' or any other season 6 episodes, you must have realised that Ibuprofen does not come in an amber vial instead it comes in a white bottle. So no I didn't make any blunder. In the previous chapter, I intentionally wrote that House was taking pills from an amber bottle. Also I know that House is very ooc here. But give that man a break because he recently had to go through a very difficult breakup. Also I would like to specify that This IS a Huddy story for sure and someone wanted it to be a Hameron, I would just like to say that no offence Hameron fans I got no grudge about you but if Cuddy rejected House for not being perfect, Cameron was no better herself. She had this delusional image of House in her mind also she wanted to be with him because he was damaged, the moment he was not damaged as in when his leg was better with the Kentamin, she didn't want him then, also she blamed him for no reason when Chase killed Dibala. So that's the reason I am more of a Huddy. Again no offence Hameron fans. Sorry,if I hurt you. I will keep updating this fic because I know how it feels when youre so into reading a fic but the writer leaves it incomplete. The latest I will update is within a week, I will try to update faster but I've got to study too. Do leave a review, they make my day. Once again Sorry for any mistakes especially grammatical ones because English is not my first language.**

 **Also Thank You: calianbergman,lenasti16,guest,huddy4lyf,OldSFan and CacauHousemaniaca and all of you guys who have at some point reviewed or read the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I'm really sorry for being this late. Hope you guys are still there and interested. I couldn't update last week because I've been very busy due to my college. I promise you that I will try my best to update fast. Hopefully within this week. Also one of the guest reviewer said that I should get myself a beta which I think is absolutely correct but I am having a really tough time figuring out which one to choose. Please PM me the names of some good betas. I'm sorry but till I get one my work will be unbetad for a while so please bear with me I will try my best to reduce grammatical errors and write shorter paragraphs. And lastly special thanks to otto-tis-eratai for the lovely PM that made me get off my ass and right a chapter. Okay so now I will shut up and let you enjoy chp 4!**

 **Disclaimer: House MD belongs to David Shore and Fox. I don't own it.**

The days after the breakup passed rather uneventfully. House and Cuddy had successfully been avoiding each other.

The only way they communicated was by House's team.

She busied herself with her daughter and he buried himself in his work.

Wilson couldn't help but feel bad for both of his friends.

House was definitely crankier and meaner in the last few days but he was still damn good at his job.

Cuddy had a rather busy morning one day. She was in the midst of signing papers when Mr Ford who was one of the most important members of the board gently knocked on the office door.

She looked up and smiled at him. Mr Ford was a very warm and friendly old man. He reminded Cuddy of her own father sometimes.

Mr Ford entered her office and stood near her table,

''You seem very busy today Lisa.'', he said

'' Oh it's nothing. You tell me what can I do for you?''

'' Its just that Lisa I'm here on behalf of the entire board. We wanted you to do something for the hospital. But I don't know how to ask.''

''What, are you firing me? Did I do something wrong? ''

Seeing that Cuddy was almost on the verge of crying, Mr Ford smiled and replied.

"Of course not Lisa! God, why would we do that? You're the most capable person to run this hospital.''

'' Then what is it that you want me to do?''

"Lisa its just that I know you and Dr House recently broke up and both of you are taking it hard but there is a medical conference held in Ohio and…''

'' I'm sorry to stop you but what has it got to do with Mine and Dr House's breakup?''

" Its just that the our hospital is one of the participants and the we registered it almost a year back and it cannot be taken back.''

'' I don't understand what you're trying to say?''

" The conference is majorly about Diagnostics.."

At this Cuddy paled and she realised what would come next.

''…..and as you know ours is the best diagnostic department in not only the country but in the world and this conference requires the dean of medicine and the head of the department of diagnostics to go together.''

''But Mr Ford you know as much as I do that Dr House doesn't attend these kind of conferences even when there is no personal conflict.''

'' I know Lisa, but I would request you to please make Dr House go to the conference. Bribe him, Blackmail him, do anything that you need to do. I know this is going to be hard considering your personal history but you need to do this for the hospital because the conference will provide a great amount of publicity for the hospital.''

''But Mr Ford I don't think I can convince him to go. I am afraid I cant help you with this.''

Mr Ford frowned deeply and said

'' Lisa I didn't really wanted to hurt you by bringing this up, but the other members of the board are starting to talk. They are saying that you have mellowed out towards Dr House in the past few years and that you are losing your edge. I don't believe in them. I believe that you are still that 30 year old pretending to be a 32 year old woman to get the job and I believe that you are damn good at keeping your personal and professional life separate am I wrong in believing so?''

Cuddy was shocked to hear all this but she somehow managed to collect herself and answer,

'' Yes sir, I am capable of keeping my professional and personal life separate and No, you're not wrong in believing in me. I will not let you down. I will try my level best to convince Dr House to attend the conference.''

''I did not expect anything else from you Lisa. Here is the information about the conference'', he said handing her the information leaflet and turned around to leave; but Cuddy called out to him.

''Wait you knew about me faking my age and still hired me as dean back then?.''

To this he simply smiled and left.

Now Cuddy was left alone with her thoughts. How would she convince House to go with her? She had to figure some way out. Convincing House would be any day better than losing her job.

She just couldn't afford to lose her job because it would affect not only hers but Rachel's life too.

She got up from her desk and walked towards House's office.

When she reached his office she saw that. House was absentmindedly bouncing his oversized tennis ball while deeply thinking about the patients possible disease with the symptoms scribbled all over the white board.

The team was not in the room. They were probably running some tests. Good. She thought. The more private, the better.

''Tough case?'', she asked.

That, brought House back to the real world. He looked up and saw Cuddy standing near his desk. She looked as pretty as ever.

''Yeah. What can I do for you Cuddy?''

Now that was straightforward, thought Cuddy.

'' How do you know that I'm here to ask you to do something?''

'' Can we please stop this? Who are you kidding Cuddy? You know as well as I do that we both have been avoiding each other. So you wouldn't come to me until and unless it was absolutely necessary and important. So please get to the point.''

Cuddy took a deep breath and stated,

'' Yes you are right. Actually the board informed me today that you and I are supposed to attend a medical conference in Ohio. I know you wouldn't want to but can't help it.''

'' Oh Cuddles! Don't tell me you really thought that I would come with you.''

'' No I didn't. Tell me what do you want House. Is it a new TV? Or a month off clinic duty?''

House really wanted to say _You_ but decided against it. He shook the thoughts out of his head and said, '' You've got nothing that I want.''

Cuddy stared at him for a while. She said,'' House, please think about it. I am requesting you please.''

'' Oh wait THE Dr CUDDY of PPTH is requesting me something so isn't it the goal of my life to do what she says?'', he replied.

Cuddy was at a loss of words. Why did he have to make everything so difficult for her.

The only thing left to do was to beg him to come which she really thought she would until she realised that she couldn't fall that down. She knew for a fact that losing her job was definitely better than losing her self respect. She just sadly stared at House and left without a word.

In that instant House realised that this time it was more than just the conference. If she herself was so desperate for him to go in spite of the obvious awkwardness then she must be having a good reason because otherwise she herself would have avoided going anywhere with him at all costs. He knew he had hurt her unintentionally.

Oh god it seemed he would always be the poison of their relationship. Poison! That's it, the patient was being continuously being poisoned by his spouse even when he was at the hospital hence he didn't seem to improve but only get worse.

He walked out of the room to tell the team about his diagnosis.

Meanwhile Cuddy had to attend many board meetings but she remained distracted throughout.

She kept thinking about the consequences of House not coming to the medical conference with her.

Finally it was time for her to go home, so she went down to her office to grab her stuff.

When she entered her office, she saw a small piece of paper neatly folded on her desk. She opened it up and saw what was written in it, she smiled and folded the note, kept it in her bag and left for home.

'' _Is that offer of a new TV and a month off clinic duty still valid?''_

 **I know this Chapter sounded too cliché . As in, many fanfiction authors have written something like this: House and Cuddy go on a trip, forget everything and jump back into each others arms. This is not what's going to happen in this fic because that's not how things work. They will get together, don't worry but there's a long way to go there. Hopefully I can make this fic different from the others. So if you guys have any unusual ideas do PM me.** **I will try my best to keep updating but don't get angry on me if I don't update within a week. As I said I will not abandon this fic. Also please read and review. They guilt me into writing faster!**

 **Thank You: Guest(MegA),the power of cats, Anny Rodrigues, Xautumn-sunraee X, palmi, CacauHousemaniaca, Reader, Iena, Abby, otto-tis-eratai and all those people who have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this fic at some point of time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHP 5**

Hi people, I'm back! So here's the next Chapter for Regrets. I really hope you like it. So enjoy!

House entered his apartment and tiredly sat down on the couch. He couldn't help but think about the upcoming trip with Cuddy. He did not intend to go with Cuddy at all but, when she didn't pressurise him to go with her after he refused her only once, he sensed that something was wrong.

So he paid Cuddy's assistant to tell him what happened and thus he found about Mr. Ford talking to Cuddy. He knew that the board members have always had problems about Cuddy dating him but he had no idea that they would even consider firing her.

If Mr Ford had warned her about being fired, things had to be pretty serious. So House had promptly decided to go to the conference with her.

They had broken up but he still loved her and he knew damn too well that she would not handle losing her job at all. That would definitely break her. A part of him wanted that to happen, for her to be broken, just that he was, just as she broke him. But the other part, the more dominant part wouldn't allow him to do that. It reminded him that in order to be better he had to learn to forgive. He couldn't forget or forgive Cuddy so easily but well it was well worth a try.

 _The next day at PPTH.._

When House entered his office, he was surprised to find Cuddy to be pacing around his office. He cleared his throat to let her know of his presence. She looked up and said

'' I got your note yesterday, thank you so much for agreeing to come for the conference I hope you know that our flight is tomorrow at 9 in the morning. We will attend a few lectures tomorrow and spend the night at the hotel. The next day as you know you will have to give a small presentation on Diagnostics and after your presentation there will be a Doctor's Gala at night and we can return by the next morning flight.''

'' Okay Cuddles. Do you need anything else from me?''

"Yeah, get your tux.'', saying this she turned around and went back to her office.

Later on when House was leaving for home, Wilson had quipped about the conference with Cuddy and thankfully didn't psychoanalyze much. Wilson for once in his life had settled for a ' _just be careful'_

Cuddy stepped out of her taxi at the Trenton airport. She was very anxious about the trip. There were various reasons for this, firstly she was not comfortable leaving Rachel behind even it meant with her own sister and then there was the issue with House. She knew for a fact that the trip would be extremely awkward.

She glanced at her watch; he was supposed to be there by now. She hopped he wouldn't be late. When she was about to pick up her cell phone and call, she saw him limping towards her.

He had worn her favourite blue shirt which brought out the brilliant blue colour in his eyes.

Those eyes made her forget everything else and she just keep starring at them the entire time.

She broke out of her trance when he asked,

'' I know that it is very entertaining and not creepy at all to keep starring at my handsome face but if we wait any longer, we will miss the damn conference you had been advocating about since a long time. ''

She blushed slightly and walked towards the security checks.

They finally settled down in their seats. Cuddy had let him take the seat near the passage to allow him to stretch his leg from time to time.

She was very anxious about how they would sit right next to each other for 2 hours straight and not make things awkward. Thankfully he pulled out his iPod from his pocket and put on his earplugs. She too had to finish her Jane Austen book.

The next 2 hours passed very quickly. She didn't even realise when the plane landed.

They collected their baggage and headed towards the exit.

House had been very exhausted after the flight. If it was in his hands, he would just go to their hotel and sleep the entire day off. Without the Vicodin it was very difficult for him to manage his pain anyways and the flight made it twice as worse.

Thankfully, Cuddy didn't seem to notice that and so he was saved from the explaining because he was in no mood to explain to Cuddy why he wasn't taking his Vicodin.

While sitting in the taxi, House actually glanced at the brochure of the conference.

The conference was being held at the St. Victoria Medical centre, and today there was thankfully only one lecture given by a Dr. Sebastian Ross, and the lecture was in 2 hours so House had plenty of time to freshen up.

The hotel booked for them was a nice one. House's room was very spacious and Cuddy's room was on the same floor too.

They both parted agreeing to meet up in the lobby in an hour.

House first took a nice dip in the hot bath tub which greatly helped his leg whereas Cuddy sat in her room making the list of people she was supposed to meet.

The hour passed quickly and they both met at the lobby.

They then silently had lunch together and headed towards the presentation.

Cuddy had a feeling that the presentation would be a very boring one and she prayed to God to give her the strength to not fall asleep during the presentation.

House had a seat 2 row ahead of her. She could see him clearly though he couldn't. The presentation as she predicted was a very boring one. All she could do to not fall asleep was pretend to write down things in her notepad.

She glanced over to House to see what he was doing. He seemed very engrossed in writing down something but when she peeked in his notepad, and then she found it very difficult to not laugh.

House had made a very weird portrait like thing of the speaker Dr. Ross which was totally blown out of proportions.

House had been extremely bored during the presentation.

The jerk presenter was presenting a boring presentation on a breakthrough cure for Ebola. Everyone just seemed to think he was right but the so called Dr. Ross was not only presenting outdated information and the wrong figures but it was stolen from an African doctor who ran a small clinic. House knew about it because that Doctor had consulted him for some ideas. He so had to do something to bring his ego down. After all he had promised Cuddy to go to the conference but had never said one word about behaving himself.

So he picked his phone up and called his team '' Good Morning children, are you behaving yourselves with Daddy being out of time and is Aunt Wilson taking good care of you?''

House spoke so loudly that the speaker, Dr. Ross stopped talking. Ross was clearly exasperated to be interrupted in the between his presentation.

Ross cleared his throat and asked, '' I think you forgot to read the sign outside the room saying no mobile phones allowed inside,''

House ignored him and continued talking on the phone '' What! You seem to be sad by daddy 's call. I am very hurt. I did not expect this from you my kids. No presents for you from Chicago then. Goodbye you have deeply disappointed me!''

Cuddy didn't know whether to laugh or to get angry. She just decided to decide after sometime.

This angered Ross even more. He spoke '' Oh so Dr. Home you seem to have pretty impressive knowledge of the topic would you please elaborate. Come on ladies and gentleman lets see what Dr. Home has to say,'' saying this he snatched the note pad off and opened it.

Cuddy thought that the look on Ross's face was priceless. She knew for sure that things were bound to get more tense because no one calls House 'Home' and gets away with it.

House laughed at this and said '' Its, Dr. House and yes ladies and gentlemen I can elaborate more about the topic than Dr Ross here can so if you want, I don't mind speaking about the subject to you. I can surely tell you about the doctor in the African village who…''

Ross paled at this. He gave out a shaky laugh and said,

''That's enough Dr House, we were about to conclude anyways . I just wanted to say that please try putting you phone off while coming for a conference and I guess that calls for a wrap on the presentation.

Thank you Doctors I had a very memorable day today indeed.''

Saying this he wrapped up, turned around and left.

Cuddy sighed maybe the conference wouldn't be that boring after all.

 **Finally finished a really long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it . A little spoiler, things are not going to remain this light because House and Cuddy have some real issues to deal with. I hope you guys are still interested. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Thank You- Otto- tis-eratai, lenasti 16, Hoyek, palmi, butterflyx3,OldSFfan, Savannah, Anny Rodrigues, Abby, CacauHousemaniac, The Guests. Thank You so much and please keep reviewing the fic!**

P.S: Writing is so much fun after binge watching House for the entire day 3


End file.
